


Enjoy the Big Things

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Zombieland (2009 2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Intersex, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Riding, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: While hiding in an abandoned car and trying to get some sleep, Wichita can see that Little Rock needs help relieving some stress. Years in the future. Aged-up. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Intersex. G!P Little Rock x Wichita. Incest.
Relationships: Little Rock/Wichita (Zombieland)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Enjoy the Big Things

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CHECKING OUT THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT. I LOVE ZOMBIELAND AND KNEW THAT I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT IT. FOR THOSE READERS WHO KNOW ABOUT MY WRITING FROM MY OTHER STORIES, YOU KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT. HOWEVER, IF YOU ARE A NEW READER, WELCOME AND I JUST WANTED TO LAYOUT SOME CONTENT TAGS FOR YOU SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT WITH THIS STORY. IT IS PURE SMUT. THIS TAKES PLACE A NUMBER OF YEARS IN THE FUTURE (WHERE THEY HAVEN'T MET TALLAHASSEE AND COLUMBUS) WITH LITTLE ROCK NOW BEING IN HER 20'S. SHE IS ALSO INTERSEX. AND THIS STORY WILL HAVE HER AND WICHITA GETTING VERY FRISKY. IF YOU'RE STILL OKAY TO READ ON, PLEASE ENJOY.**

**XXX**

Wichita stirred in her sleep. The slightest noise was enough to make her reach down for her gun that was by her feet. She remained as still as possible. At first, she thought that the noise was coming from outside. However, she soon realized that it was actually her sister, who was shifting and moving around nearby. With her eyes still closed, Wichita sighed and folded her arms over her chest, trying to coax herself back to sleep.

Even if there wasn't the threat of flesh-eating zombies, it would have been just as difficult for Wichita to sleep in the back seat of a cramped car, but that's what she had to work with. It was just her and her sister, Little Rock, wandering through a world that is filled with the dead making the living their snack. They'd lost track of how many years it's been since the apocalypse made itself at home. All that mattered now was the two of them looking after each other and trying to survive, one day at a time.

As Wichita felt herself relaxing, she heard more noises coming from Little Rock. She listened for a moment, wondering if there was something wrong with her sister. There was a very hushed moan coming from Little Rock.

''Are you okay?'' Wichita finally asked.

Little Rock flinched and hesitated to answer. ''I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.''

''I was awake anyway.'' Wichita lied. ''This isn't exactly the plaza hotel.''

''I can move to the front if I'm making you uncomfortable.''

Wichita opened her eyes and then turned her body to face Little Rock. ''Why would I be uncomfortable?''

Little Rock fumbled around for a bit before giving her sister an innocent smile. ''No reason.''

The smile was too innocent. It didn't help that Little Rock was now a young woman in her 20's. Her cute act didn't have as much weight coaxing Wichita as before. Well, at least not all the time. But, Wichita could tell that her sister was hiding something. Their only source of light came from the full moon outside, shining tranquil rays of light through the car windows. Because of that, Wichita could detect a slight blush creeping across Little Rock's face. Without thinking, Wichita glanced down and that's when she spotted her sister's hand trying to hide something on her lap.

''Oh…'' Wichita averted her eyes, but it was too late. She had already seen the bulge.

Little Rock groaned. ''I'm sorry. I was trying to be quiet.''

''It's okay,'' Wichita grinned. ''You got to do what you got to do. Just pretend I'm asleep and be quick.''

Before she could turn back around to try and sleep, she noticed a look of hesitation on Little Rock's face. The young woman sighed and slammed her head back against the seat of the car. ''I can't.''

''You can't what?''

''It's hard to think of something. It's also hard to be quiet. It's just…hard, you know?''

''Sorry, I don't know.'' Wichita teased.

The slight jib was enough to earn a laugh from Little Rock, though that still didn't help her with her ever-growing problem. While their surroundings appeared safe. They hadn't seen a zombie since they found and took shelter in this abandoned care. But, that didn't mean Little Rock could just switch off her safety instincts and jack-off without a care in the world.

It also didn't help that she had her older sister laying right next to her. Wichita had always been supportive of her sexual needs. But, they weren't idiots. When Little Rock became an adult, something had changed between them. There was a slight awkwardness that had come upon them. They had wants and needs like anyone else. The problem was that it felt like they were the only two people left in the world who weren't blood-thirsting creatures of the night.

Sensing her sister's frustration, Wichita sat up and then started looking down at the foot of the car. ''Hey, I think I saw some magazines down here. Maybe they might help?''

''How will magazines help?'' Little Rock asked.

Wichita focused on grabbing the bundle of paper and magazines she had spotted earlier. Glancing through all the ones that weren't too damaged to read, she found something that she thought Little Rock would enjoy. She tore out a page and handed it to her sister. ''Here, jerk off to Emma Stone. It's what the rest of the world did before it went to shit.''

Little Rock took the page and stared at the figure before turning to Wichita. ''She's okay, I guess.''

Wichita raised her eyebrows. ''Excuse me? She was like my first celebrity crush. I'd do her.''

While Little Rock could have debated with her sister over the cuteness of the model, sprawled out in just a bikini, on the page, her mind drifted elsewhere, thinking about Wichita making out with another woman. That image caused her shaft to pulse and harden. She gulped and decided to just go along with this. She wanted to get this over and done before things became more awkward than they already were.

As Wichita waited for a response, Little Rock was already getting herself ready. She reached down and grabbed her shaft, pulling it up as she started stroking herself while gazing at the picture. Wichita turned away, but she had already seen what Little Rock was working with. Her sister really had grown-up.

She cleared her throat and tried to make things less awkward. ''See, you're almost there.''

''I'm not even hard yet.''

Wichita looked back at her sister before she could stop herself. Little Rock's package was huge. Bigger than any Wichita had seen before. While she didn't have much to compare it with, Wichita remembered browsing the internet in high school and going onto sites she wasn't supposed to with her classmates. It was more to spite the teachers than to actually do anything with the images. But, Wichita remembered the boys trying to big themselves up, literally. She would roll their eyes at them, calling them gross, but she'd always been curious about what it would be like when she was older. Now, seeing Little Rock like this, she had vastly underestimated how big a penis could be.

She was so entranced that she forgot to turn away. She watched as Little Rock's hand moved up and down her shaft, moving quicker. Little Rock could see Wichita watching her. She was going to comment on the strangeness of this scenario, but something about this made things more exciting. She was getting harder and could feel her arousal spike. If this was what it took, then she was fine with it. She pumped her cock faster. Pre-cum leaked from the tip. A slippery sound could be heard as she used it for lubrication.

Before long, her cock was standing tall, hard and thick. Wichita was left breathless by the display. She hadn't even noticed that Little Rock wasn't looking at the page from the magazine. Instead, her eyes were locked onto Wichita. It was like a strange voyeuristic act, watching someone watch another person. But, it was working. Little Rock was getting closer than she had done since she started. Her moans were becoming more erotic. Her warm breath tickled Wichita's face as she moved closer. Her own hand was drifting down, resting on her lap as she felt a surge of wetness coming between her legs.

''Wichita…'' Little Rock groaned, setting something off inside the older sister. ''I don't have a tissue on me. Where should I…''

The two of them gazed into each other's eyes. At that moment, they both silently agreed on the same thing.

''I'll give you a hint.''

Wichita practically leapt onto Little Rock's lap. Their lips came together in a fiery embrace. Their hands roamed over each other's body, unable to hold back as they let lust take over. They both needed this. Little Rock slid her tongue into her sister's mouth, resulting in a passionate moan from Wichita. As they deepened their kiss, Wichita wrapped her lips around Little Rock's tongue and began to suck on it. At the same time, she grinded herself on Little Rock, feeling her sister's massive cock rubbing against her. It felt like their bodies were melting together as they rocked against each other harder.

After a long and heated make-out session, they parted their lips, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. ''What was the hint?'' Little Rock asked breathlessly.

Wichita giggled. ''I have a lot to teach you. If you'll let me?''

''You've taught me a lot already. What makes this any different?''

''We're sisters.''

For a split second, they both seemed to consider their actions carefully. But, it didn't last long as Little Rock shrugged. ''Is anyone going to care?''

''No, you're right.''

With a sly grin, Wichita dropped down to one knee, trying to make room for themselves. She wished that they could find somewhere else to do this. The back of a car wasn't the most ideal or spacious spot for their first time. But, in this day and age, it was the safest.

She grabbed Little Rock's cock, marvelling at its girth as she tried and failed to curl her fingers around it. Using two hands, she stroked her sister. She watched as Little Rock threw her head back and moaned in approval. Wichita parted her lips and then lowered her head, pushing the tip of Little Rock's cock into her mouth. It wasn't easy. Just taking the head was enough to stretch Wichita's mouth wide. She settled for swirling her tongue around the tip, tasting Little Rock's pre-cum. '

''Fuck,'' Little Rock moaned, pushing her fingers through Wichita's hair. ''This feels amazing.''

Wanting to please her more, Wichita braced herself and tried to bob her head, moving further down. With each new inch that she took in her mouth, Wichita could feel her gag reflex being tested. She nearly choked on the shaft before finally being able to take at least half of Little Rock in her mouth. She licked the underside. The sound of such a sloppy blowjob made Little Rock pump her hips. She could feel her cock spearing down Wichita's throat. When she glanced down, she could see her throat bulge.

''Am I hurting you?'' she asked.

Wichita let the cock slide out of her mouth before she set her attention elsewhere. ''In a good way.''

Little Rock jumped when she felt Wichita's lips on her balls. Yet again, Wichita was excited and frustrated that Little Rock was so big. She could barely get one of them in her mouth. It was impossible to take them both in her mouth. Still, she was more than happy with the satisfied noises that were coming out of Little Rock's mouth. Wichita slurped and licked both balls, coating them with her saliva. After a while, she started fondling them while returning to the shaft, sliding Little Rock's cock in and out of her mouth with increasing speed.

Little Rock gripped Wichita's hair, ramming her cock deeper and deeper. Wichita was more than happy to let Little Rock slam her cock in and out of her mouth, deepthroating her aggressively. Her hold on Little Rock's balls tightened, trying to entice her to cum. She wanted to feel that surge of seed spill down her throat. There were tears in her eyes as she gagged on the impressive shaft over and over again.

Grunting louder, Little Rock could feel herself getting closer to the edge of release. She wanted this feeling to last for much longer, but Wichita's mouth felt too good. She thrust as hard as she could, coming off the seat. In response, Wichita reached around to cup Little Rock's behind so that she could push her closer. Wichita's eyes were rolling into the back of her head.

Others had to worry about dying via zombie. Wichita wondered if she would have the privilege of dying via suffocating of choking on a massive cock.

Little Rock's whole body tensed as she pumped her cock as far she could go and stayed there. At last, much to Wichita's amazement, she had taken the full length of Little Rock's cock in her mouth. Her nose brushed against her sister's abdomen, while Little Rock's wet balls rested against her chin. Suddenly, she felt a gush of cum explode in her mouth. Wichita sucked as hard as she could. Her cheeks bulged as wave after wave of hot seed spilt down her throat. Her facial expression was a sight to behold. Her eyes crossed as she enjoyed the sensation.

Little Rock's hips jerk a few more times before she was confident that Wichita had taken every last drop. She pulled back, watching her sister gasping for air as cum leaked out of the sides of her mouth. Seeing her like this, Little Rock couldn't resist swooping in to kiss her. Wichita pushed some of the cum into Little Rock's mouth with her tongue, allowing her to taste them both. The action spurred Little Rock into taking the next initiative. With one hand, she cups Wichita's breasts through her shirt while her other hand tucks itself inside of Wichita's pants. She is startled by how wet her sister is, but she doesn't stop.

Pausing for a moment, Wichita lifts her shirt just enough to free her perky breasts. She pushed her chest forward, prompting Little Rock to come forward and suck on them. Her tongue swirled around the erect buds while her fingers rubbed against Wichita's leaking pussy. Her fingers teased her, pushing inside, eliciting more moans of pleasure. Wichita pulled down her pants, leaving them hanging around her ankles as she proceeded to hop onto Little Rock's lap once more. Her pussy rubbed against the thick shaft. She shivered with anticipation as she raised her hips and reached down to hold Little Rock's cock in position.

Little Rock sat back and gazed up at Wichita. ''Don't you want me to return the favor?''

''Later,'' Wichita replied impatiently, rubbing the tip of the shaft against her entrance. ''I want you inside me. Now!''

''I think I'm too big.''

Wichita smirked. ''You say that like it's a bad thing.''

She leaned down and started kissing Little Rock's neck as she eased her way down onto her sister's cock. Slowly, Wichita could feel Little Rock fill her up. She cried out as the massive girth stretched her gushing pussy. She held her breath before finally managing to sit on her lap. She needed a moment to steady herself. Little Rock waited, allowing her sister all the time she needed before continuing. When she was ready, Wichita gently bit on Little Rock's neck and started to ride her cock.

''This is so much better than magazines!'' Little Rock moaned as she started to thrust her hips upwards, timing her movements to match Wichita's. Whenever she came down, she would pump up, ensuring that every inch was buried deep inside her.

Wichita wanted to try some dirty talk, but all that came out of her mouth were sharp cries and moans. It was still difficult to comprehend how big Little Rock was. The feeling of her cock slamming in and out of her was unlike anything she had experienced. Her body was sweating profusely. Wichita quickly removed her shirt, throwing it into the front seat of the car. When she caught Little Rock staring, she decided to put on a show by playing with her breasts as she bounced up and down on her lap.

Little Rock was thrusting so forcefully that her large balls were slapping against Wichita's ass every time their bodies crashed together. It felt like the car was rocking as they fucked hard and fast. Wichita arched her back and grabbed Little Rock's shoulders for support. When her sister started pounding harder, Wichita felt like she was going to lose consciousness because of the sheer amount of pleasure she was experiencing. She rolled her hips as her body felt one crashing wave of pleasure after another.

''Fuck, you're so deep!'' Wichita moaned.

Little Rock reached up and squeezed Wichita's breasts as they bounced. She'd never seen so sinful and so beautiful. Her sister was writhing with ecstasy as she rode her cock like there was no tomorrow. Considering the state of the world, that last statement wasn't far from the truth. Who knows what tomorrow would bring? They needed to treat every night like it was their last. So, Little Rock grabbed Wichita's hips and fucked her as hard as she could.

Wichita was spiralling into an erotic mess. Her lustful cries of pleasure threatened to become a beacon for zombies to descend upon them. But, she didn't care. She wanted Little Rock to hear her scream as she came on her cock. Her juices gush over the thick shaft as her wetness sprays on Little Rock's body. Little Rock hesitated, wondering if this was supposed to happen, but Wichita kept riding her.

''Rub my pussy, rub it, please!'' Wichita begged.

Doing as instructed, Little Rock played with Wichita as she kept squirting on her. She felt the walls of Wichita's squeeze tightly around her shaft, adding further pleasure. Feeling her sister clamp down around her cock brought Little Rock closer to another orgasm. She could feel her balls tense as she fucked Wichita until her body was too sore to move. The pleasure overwhelmed her before she could even brace herself. As she kept thrusting, she blasted jets of hot cum deep inside of Wichita.

Wichita grinded herself on Little Rock as she felt her sister's cum spurt inside of her over and over again. She held on tightly, allowing Little Rock to pump her load to her heart's content. Her whole body was trembling as she felt Little Rock's seed fill her.

After emptying her balls, Little Rock falls back against the car seat as Wichita enjoys the sensation for a little bit longer. She felt her sister's cock become flaccid inside of her before lifting herself and watching as her sister's load dribbles out of her pussy.

''Well, that's one way to take care of a hard problem,'' Wichita said as she falls back down onto the seat next to her sister.

The two of them lay back and stared up at the car ceiling, back in the same positions they were before. They panted heavily before staring at each other, both with the same look of curiousness.

''Did we go too far?'' Wichita asked.

''I was supposed to return the favor.''

''That's not what I meant…''

''What does it matter?'' Little Rock said. ''Like anyone can tell us what we can or can't do. People are either killing or eating each other. How is what we're doing any worse? We're just two adults trying to find some relief in this crappy world.''

Wichita smiled. ''You're right. And you can return the favor tomorrow if you want. I'm exhausted. Plus, I think we better move on. I might have been a bit too noisy.''

Little Rock giggled. ''A bit?''

As the two sisters laughed, they were happy to enjoy this moment together with each other. After all, who knows what tomorrow might bring? So, might as well enjoy things, big and small, however long they may last.

**XXX**

**HELLO AGAIN! DID YOU LIKE THIS STORY? I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING IT. WHILE I HAVE ONLY SEEN THE FIRST ZOMBIELAND FILM, I WANT TO CHECK OUT THE SECOND FILM SOON, AND I THINK I MIGHT HAVE AN IDEA FOR IF I WANTED TO WRITE A PART 2. IF YOU LIKED THIS, YOU MIGHT ALSO BE INTERESTED IN READING MY OTHER STORIES TOO. I HAVE ORIGINAL STORIES AND STORIES IN OTHER FANDOMS. I ALSO HAVE A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE PAGE TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES.**

**TO ALL READERS, NEW AND OLD, I'M BACK WITH UPDATING AND HAVE A LOT OF STUFF COMING YOUR WAY VERY SOON. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT AND KINDNESS. KEEP STAYING AMAZING AND KEEP STAYING SAFE. SPREAD A LITTLE KINDNESS IN THE WORLD. TA-TA FOR NOW.**

** A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY MILKY WAY GALAXIES & UNIVERSE BUILDERS: **

**ANONPERS**

**CASEY INSCOE**

**FIAMGOKU**

**KEVIN JACKSON**

**RATHALOSAZURE**

**WANHEDA**


End file.
